


Tour

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [17]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Scott is a tour guide at the University of Texas at Austin.Mitch is highly considering it.





	Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a plane on my phone so I apologise if there are any typos I didn't catch. Enjoy!

“Hi! I’m Scott, and I’ll be your tour guide today! How’s everyone enjoying Austin?”

Mitch’s eyes widened as the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen started talking. 

“Has anyone done anything fun? Or have y’all been on campus all day? Let’s just wait for Josh to leave with his group first so we don’t keep running into him on the tour.”

A bit of chatter started up about various tourist spots that Austin offered, but Mitch couldn’t stop staring. He definitely looked like a creep, but he couldn’t help it. 

Scott didn’t even seem to be putting on a happy face. He looked  _ genuinely excited _ to be conversing with random strangers about things he’d probably talked about a million times. Mitch couldn’t relate in the slightest, but god, it was attractive. 

After a few minutes, Scott called out again. “Alright. Josh has moved his slow ass far enough, so we can start moving. I am using a mic, but people in the back please let me know if you can’t hear me at any point and I’ll turn it up. And I’ll be walking backwards for a good majority of this tour, so please y’all, let me know if I’m about to run into anything or anyone. That would be so embarrassing. Don’t let it happen to me.”

As they started walking, Mitch slipped into the front of the group. He probably wouldn’t ask anything, but he wanted to be able to hear everything Scott was going to say. 

About an hour later, they’d made it back to where they’d started,  _ and _ Mitch had saved Scott from an incoming bike. Other than that, Mitch wasn’t sure he’d really retained anything else. 

“Thank you so much for coming out to UT! Again, my name is Scott, but if I did a bad job, it’s actually Josh. I hope to see y’all next year!”

Mitch laughed politely with the rest of the group, and waited until Scott had stepped away to answer some individual questions to pull up the admissions office’s survey. 

“So I guess you’re going to UT next year?” Mitch heard his dad comment. 

He turned toward his dad, glowering at the expression he saw. Mike was  _ laughing _ at him. Rude. 

“I don’t know yet. That’s why we’re here in the first place.”

“Okay. This is a major pro for UT, then.”

“I’m not gonna choose a school for a boy, Dad.”

“Sure, of course.”

Mitch really hated that his dad knew him so well. 


End file.
